


all i want is to be your harbor

by morphogenesis



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: Families of Choice, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphogenesis/pseuds/morphogenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>No matter the distance, I'm holding your hand.</i>
</p>
<p>Yukimi gives Miharu his old things in lieu of his words. It's not the gestures, but the love in them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all i want is to be your harbor

Yukimi gave Miharu his old things, gradually, as they started to spend more and more time together.

Old sweaters that hung on Miharu like coats (but he wore them anyway); food from Kazuho that Yukimi didn't want to eat and would shove at Miharu with the excuse of "You're too scrawny;" a camera that he had no use for and that Miharu quickly began carrying with him everywhere, snapping photos, making memories.

It made Yukimi happy to see, because although neither of them had inherited much love from their families, he saw that they'd found some to give each other anyway.


End file.
